I'll Be
by Lost Lantean
Summary: The melody was slow and soft, almost sad as it played. The song's words evoked powerful, even tearful memories as his voice brought them to life.


The dorm building was deserted and shrouded in an eerie silence as Aelita made her way through the hallways. Almost all of Kadic's students were gone, taking advantage of the long weekend to be away with friends or family. Her footfalls echoed almost ominously in the stairwell as she made her way down to the boys floor, another reminder of just how lonely she felt.

Of course she could have gone to the mall with Yumi, but really she would have felt like she was in the way. Odd was dragging Ulrich to the same mall with exactly two goals in mind: accidently run into Yumi and leave Ulrich with her then pick up a girl. Of course he would have given up that goal if she had wanted to go with them. Odd was definitely interested in her but it never seemed like his interest was genuine. Sure he wouldn't hesitate to protect her and he could be more supportive than Jeremy. But at the same time Odd had such a carelessness about him, an attitude that suggested he considered women to be nothing more than his playthings. More importantly though, it was Jeremy that made her heart do little flips in her chest and it was Jeremy that made her feel warm and fuzzy all over.

So instead she stayed on campus and was now on her way to Jeremy's room, hoping that she could pull him away from the computer and whatever he was working on or, failing that, she could at least be of some help. As she neared Jeremy's room she heard music. The beginning strands of a song she didn't immediately recognize caught her attention. The melody was slow and soft, almost sad as it played and she silently pushed open the door as Jeremy began to sing the words. Words evoking powerful, even tearful memories as his voice brought them to life.

_The strands in your eyes_

_That color them wonderful_

_Stop me and steal my breath_

_And emeralds from mountains_

_Thrust towards the sky_

_Never revealing their depth  
_

It was like meeting him all over again when she stepped out of the scanner after he had materialized her. He didn't manage to say it but his face and eyes had told her she was the most beautiful being he'd ever seen. She still felt that way every time he looked at her.

_And tell me that we belong together_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love_

_I'll be captivated; I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache_

_That hangs from above_

"I will find a way to materialize you Aelita, no matter how long it takes." He had promised. And he had delivered. But her materialization hadn't freed either of them, XANA had prevented that and Jeremy went right back to work. Sacrificing his time, health and happiness so that she could have all of those.

_I'll be your crying shoulder_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

Fighting XANA demanded so much from all of them but it was Jeremy who suffered the most. He was all of those things to her and she to him. Sometimes it was difficult but they had yet to encounter anything they couldn't face and conquer together.

_Rain falls angry on the tin roof_

_As we lie awake in my bed_

_And you're my survival_

_You're my living proof_

_My love is alive and not dead_

Her first storm on earth had been a terrifying experience but also one of her fondest memories and she smiled as the song's lyrics brought it up. It was funny now, recalling how red he had been as he held her tight and calmed her fears by explaining the lightning, thunder, wind and rain. He had even stayed with her until the storm's fury was spent and only a gentle rain remained. She hugged him, thanking him for coming to her aid and felt her heart beat strangely. Somehow she knew not to be afraid of the reaction.

_And tell me that we belong together_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love_

_I'll be captivated; I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache_

_That hangs from above_

How many times did Jeremy not feel worthy of her love? She had lost count. He fought to free her so that she could live the life he felt she deserved. A life that he feared would be better off without him. She knew better, his voice now offered the possibility that he did to.

_I'll be your crying shoulder_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

She had died, for only a short time, but both she and XANA had died. A huff of breath escaped her lips as she recalled the moment she had thrown the switch. Jeremy refused to let her go and managed to revive her, continuing what should have been a hopeless fight against a superior enemy. She knew why, however hard it was to admit, she knew Jeremy loved her and would do anything for her.

_And I've dropped out, I've burned up_

_I fought my way back from the dead_

_Tuned in, turned on_

_Remembered the thing that you said_

Now standing directly behind him a tear escaped Aelita's eye as she considered the number of times those lines had rung true. All the failures, all the close calls they'd had. But in the end the hard moments did nothing but bond them more strongly. And that strength was something XANA would never understand and could never defeat. XANA was alone, each Lyoko warrior had the pack to back them up when they needed it.

_I'll be your crying shoulder_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

She remained standing behind Jeremy, remaining silent as she let his voice wash over her and tears fall from her eyes. She recalled him crying into her shoulder after she had forgiven him for missing the concert. Recalled the time she deactivated the tower knowing full well that it would kill her to save him. She knew that he wouldn't hesitate to give his life to save hers.

_I'll be your crying shoulder_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

A surge of confidence pulsed through her veins as the song began to slowly fade away. It was time to show him the meaning of the last line of the song and she hoped he would live up to the second to last line.

_The greatest fan of your life_

She put a hand on his shoulder "Jeremy, that was... It was beautiful." Her voice, like the song that had inspired it was soft and gentle. Forcing back her hesitancy she asked "What did it make you think of?"

Jeremy looked up, surprised by her light touch, and listened while he endured the feeling of having all the blood in his body rush to his cheeks. Aelita's gemlike eyes shone with fresh moisture, he figured his eyes looked about the same. He considered dodging the question but found himself unable and instead answered shyly "you, us..." His voice trailed off, holding an edge of sadness.

Aelita smiled and crouched down to his level as he finished spinning his chair around to face her. "Me too."

Both teens held their respective spots for a moment then Jeremy slowly stood up and offered his hand to Aelita. She took it and pulled herself up to stand face to face with him. Nervous energy, combined with their mutual feelings and anticipation, was making both teens tremble. Reaching out slowly, Jeremy very gently put his hand on Aelita's shoulder and began to lightly drag it down her arm. The feel of her skin under his fingertips better than he'd dared to imagine. Love and pleasure lit his blue eyes as his hand made it to hers.

Jeremy's light touch on her shoulder and the feel of him running his hand lightly down her arm increased both her nervousness and her confidence. Finding it to be now or never she took his hand and laced her fingers between his. "I love you you know." She had said it and now nervously waited for his answer, hoping and praying to hear that the feeling was mutual.

Jeremy smiled, "I love you too." Stepping forward to embrace her, Jeremy whispered, "always have and always will." Holding her close with his free arm both enjoyed the feeling of their confession and closeness for a long few moments.

Aelita stepped back silently and with one finger traced a pawprint over Jeremy's heart, finishing her mark by tracing the letter A in the center. At Jeremy's confused look she answered, "we are pack and you are my alpha male. Now come on, let's go find the rest of our pack and enjoy this long weekend while we've got it." Jeremy smiled his understanding, kissed Aelita lightly on the lips and followed her out into a chapter of life he had dreamed of and hoped for but never thought he would find.

* * *

Authors note: This had been languishing in my unfinished folder for quite some time. A chat with Commando Wolf made me take a second look and I finally finished it.

The song is 'I'll Be' by Edwin McCain


End file.
